User talk:85Bookgurl
Welcome to The ReBoot Wiki Welcome to The ReBoot Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you for your edit to the Bad Bob page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with The ReBoot Wiki, we have a few links that you might want to check out: *Our Policies and Guidelines provides links to inform you on the articles work on The ReBoot Wiki. Particular items of note are the canon policy, the editing guidelines, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. *Many articles are still incomplete and some haven't been created yet. Please feel free to help us develop the articles into informative pages for readers. *Look up past changes you have made in your contributions log. *Keep track of your favorite ReBoot Wiki articles through your very own watchlist. *Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your talk page. One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes found on the above tool bar to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Dot's Diner forum or ask one of the site administrators. You can also connect with other members on the . Thanks, and once again, welcome to The ReBoot Wiki! Preator (talk) 22:49, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Welcome to The ReBoot Wiki Welcome to The ReBoot Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you for your edit to the Mike the TV page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with The ReBoot Wiki, we have a few links that you might want to check out: *Our Policies and Guidelines provides links to inform you on the articles work on The ReBoot Wiki. Particular items of note are the canon policy, the editing guidelines, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. *Many articles are still incomplete and some haven't been created yet. Please feel free to help us develop the articles into informative pages for readers. *Look up past changes you have made in your contributions log. *Keep track of your favorite ReBoot Wiki articles through your very own watchlist. *Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your talk page. One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes found on the above tool bar to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Dot's Diner forum or ask one of the site administrators. You can also connect with other members on the . Thanks, and once again, welcome to The ReBoot Wiki! Preator (talk) 02:46, February 25, 2019 (UTC)